Titanium reacts with oxygen in the air when the titanium becomes at high temperature (about more than 600.degree. C.) to form an oxide layer or film having several tens of .mu. in depth on and in the surface layer of titanium. Therefore, in case of hot rolling of titanium, the oxide film is formed on the surface of red heated titanium. However, since the titanium oxide is inferior in ductility, it causes a problem that the titanium is easily cracked. Conventionally, rolling speed and rolling temperature must be suitably adjusted or fitted to each kind and quality or property of the material to prevent its cracking.
However, it is very hard to adjust the rolling speed and rolling temperature fitting each kind and quality of the material and it is substantially impossible to exclude the crack and the like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing rolled articles of titanium material wherein an oxide layer on the surface of titanium material is removed to be able to exclude crack and the like caused in rolling.